The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Suaprithirteen’. The new variety was first originated by hybridized in May 2008 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number: ‘AP933’.
The new variety is characterized by having large fruit, later harvest time and fewer incidences of split and shattered stones.
The seed parent is ‘Suaprinine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,507), and the pollen parent is unknown, being from a bulk of 8 pollen parents. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2005, with the date of first sowing being February 2006, and the date of first flowering being February 2008. The new apricot variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2009 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ can be distinguished from its seed parent, ‘Suaprinine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,507) in that harvest of fruit from the new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ starts May 12, five days later than ‘Suaprinine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,507). The fruit of the new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ also has a larger diameter at 58 mm compared to 54 mm of ‘Suaprinine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,507).
The new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ ripens about the same time as ‘Suapriseven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,165) but the new variety has fewer incidences of split and shattered stones along with a larger fruit diameter at 58 mm compared to 54 mm of ‘Suapriseven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,165).
The new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, grafting.
The new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ has the same seed parent, ‘Suaprinine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,507), as ‘Suaprieleven’ (U.S. Ser. No. 13/998,508), and the pollen parent comes from the same bulk of 8 pollen parents. ‘Suaprieleven’ and ‘Suaprithirteen’ differ from each other in bloom date, harvest date and fruit weight. The new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ has a bloom date of February 24 while ‘Suaprieleven’ has a bloom date of February 12. ‘Suaprithirteen’ has a harvest date of May 12 compared to April 28 for ‘Suaprieleven’. The new variety ‘Suaprithirteen’ has a fruit weight of 96 grams while ‘Suaprieleven’ has a fruit weight of 65 grams.